


Black Violin

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst and Romance, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dyspear brainwashes the other Akagi sibling into serving her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Violin

_I have to protect everyone. No matter what I do, I won’t let my kingdom come to harm…_

“Come with me, I can help you.” a voice said as I put down my violin.

 

_Why do you have no body? Have I gone mad?_

“Come with me, Kanata. I can help you achieve everything beyond your wildest dreams.” it said, as if it could hear my every thought and desire. The practice room was growing darker and darker, and the walls were closing in on me, as if the voice was trying to kill me…

 

“No.” I answered, fully prepared to fight whatever malevolent force had appeared before me.

 

“Oh? You can change your mind, did you know that? I’m giving you another chance to make the right choice, Kanata, before I decide to choose another victim.” the voice continued, as a woman in black appeared before me.

 

_...if it has to choose a body, then select me, for…. the one who rules a nation must be prepared to sacrifice themselves for the greater good, yet is it just going to use me to-_

“If you say no, I’ll take your sister. She’ll certainly work well….” the woman answered, and I couldn’t let her take over my younger sister’s body, so I said yes.

 

I took her hand, and knew nothing.

 

* * *

 

_Everyone’s dead, Towa. You’re the absolute last person left._

No, that wasn’t be possible. So many people couldn’t have died in such a short time, and there’s no _way_ my brother would’ve gone down without a fight.

 

_He’s always been there for me, until the day he disappeared. Everyone thought that he died, but I didn’t believe them._

_From the day I was born, he was always watching over me…._

Yet here I was standing in the forest at the end of the kingdom. There’s a portal to Earth right in front of me, and it looked just like a lake…

 

_Just jump into the lake and escape from it all, Towa. You can choose to fight a hopeless war, or end your life right now._

If a braver person was standing by the lake between the worlds, if my brother was here… he wouldn’t have jumped.

 

But I didn’t want to face the possibility that everyone was dead, that the lieutenant of Lady Dyspear was my brother, so I flung myself into the lake with the key that I wore around my neck, and emerged in a world which was green and pure.

 

_It’s so beautiful here…_

 

“Are you a princess?” a little girl asked as she ran up to me. She had short auburn hair, and looked like she was crying.

 

_I used to be one. Now, I’m not._

“Can you tell me your name? I want to be you!” she exclaimed, as she stared at the key on my necklace like it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

 

_No, you shouldn’t be me. I’m a failure who killed a bunch of people. But to you, I’m amazing, am I?_

“...you can become a princess in any way you want, okay? You can be you and a princess at the same time.” I answered, for there was something about this little girl that was giving me hope and making me believe that everything would be alright in the end…

 

_It’s because she knows nothing about who you actually are, Towa. But you’ll try to make it up to her, won’t you?_

She was smiling at me like I was the sun, and I asked her what her name was as I passed her my key.

 

“Um, I’m Haruka Haruno, and I can’t believe that I met an actual princess!” she exclaimed, and I had to go back.

 

_Thank you for rekindling my hope, Haruka._

“It was nice meeting you, Haruka. I am… the princess of flames. Call me Cure Scarlet, and I hope to see you again.” I answered, as I left her with the last key and returned back to my homeland, ready to fight on another day.

 

* * *

 

When I was a child, a princess visited me. She gave me a key and told me that I could be a princess, so I vowed to put my dreams to reality again and ignore the words of my bullies.

 

_I wonder what the key unlocks? It’s always made me feel happy every time I saw it, like it’s granting me happiness and hope…_

So the day a princess school opened up a few hours away, I instantly printed out their entrance forms and begged my parents into letting me go. It took me several days before they relented, but they finally signed the forms, packed up all of my things, and drove me all the way to the academy.

 

_Cure Scarlet, can you see me? I’m going to become a princess today!_

My roommate’s named Yui Nanase, and she tells me that she moved in at the beginning of the summer. She says that the academy is infamous for its high rates of disappearing girls, for someone disappears every week, only to be found a few hours later by a mysterious woman in red who plays the violin and calls herself Cure Scarlet.

 

“Yui, could you tell her that I’m here?” I ask, as I walk out my dorm and begin to explore the academy’s grounds. There’s a beautiful violin melody wafting through the air, and it’s drawing me towards a hill with a beautiful man in black with empty-looking eyes standing atop it…

 

_Wow, who are you?! This is amazing!_

Before I can say anything to him, a blast of dark energy flows out of his violin, and a burst of light emanates from my key…

 

_What’s happening to me? Why do I feel so powerful?_

“...who are you? What am I doing? Are you alright?” he asks, as the light disappears. His eyes are violet now, and I have no clue what’s happening at all…

 

* * *

 

_I dream of a girl that I have to find, a girl who I hope my songs can reach…_

“You didn’t know what you were doing to me?!” the blonde girl in pink exclaims, and I have no idea how I got here or even why I would hurt someone…

 

_“Your only purpose is to serve me.”_

“...the last thing I remember is….” I begin, but there’s nothing I recall, for I’m not a person, just my mother’s emotionless lieutenant and nothing more…

 

_What’s gotten into you?! She’s going to hurt you again if you show any signs of cracking…_

“Can you teach me how to play the violin?” the girl asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

 

_The girl… I’m searching for, she plays the violin. I taught her how to play the violin and left her alone and…_

_Who am I? Who was I? Why should I even matter, when I only exist to serve my mother?_

“You… probably should get one of your own if you want me to teach you. What’s your name?” I ask, hoping that talking to this girl’s going to bring me closer to the one I’m trying to find.

 

“Um… I’m the princess of the flowers! My name’s Haruka, by the way.” she answers, as she grabs my hand and drags me down the road.

 

* * *

 

“I hope you’ll be able to find the person in your dreams!” I exclaim.

 

It’s strange, how it’s almost like the guy I’m talking to is a completely different guy from the one who tried to kill me, but he’s actually really nice and doesn’t mind listening to me being awful at playing the violin.

 

_Maybe he does have some condition where he doesn’t know what the other part of him does…._

“...I guess so? Anyways, Haruka, you should not be shifting into third position when you’re just learning how to play.” he says, as he takes my left hand with his right and begins to move it back on the fingerboard…

 

_Could you… just keep your hand there? Thanks. Also, I really want some snacks…_

“So, can we meet here every day to practice? I’m sorry, I have to leave now…” I answer, as he packs up the violin I’m borrowing and walks out the door.

 

_I mean, you’re a strange person, but so is everyone else on this planet, like my kidnapping-obsessed roommate._

_You really should meet Cure Scarlet. I think you’d get along well with her…_

Every day after class for the next week, I rush to the room above the violin store. He shows up and teaches me how to play simple music, and I tell him about my life and try to stop thinking about how he seems to be in constant pain every time I see him.

 

_It’s probably nothing. Calm down, Haruka._

On the last day of the week, he isn’t there, but there are three tickets to a concert of his that’re attached to a bouquet of flowers.

 

_I hope you enjoy these. I don’t know if I can show up again, but I’ll miss you, Haruka…_

* * *

 

“I have free tickets to a violin concert, Towa! Do you want one? Yui’s taking the other one, but you can come with us as well….” Haruka rambles as we walk back to our room.

 

_My brother used to play the violin. I can’t hear it again without thinking of him._

Haruka has no idea who I am. She doesn’t seem to question the fact that I’d moved in the day after her transformation into Cure Flora, although the fact that she seems to be constantly meeting someone after class might explain why.

 

“You could give one to whomever you keep seeing.” I answer.

 

“Oh, he gave them to me. I’ve been taking violin lessons from him, and he’s performing there!” she exclaims, as she passes me a ticket with a silhouette of the violinist on it…

 

_This is my brother, Haruka. This is Kanata._

_Where did you see him? How do you know him? You’ve been seeing him for the past week?!_

“Actually, I’m coming.” I say, as she walks into the dorm to get Yui. The pair of them emerge fifteen minutes later, and Haruka’s wearing an elegant white dress with roses in her hair.

_Strange thing to wear to a concert. Like she's trying to impress him or something._

The concert’s set in an exactly replica of our hall back home. The violinist is a dark-skinned man in black with white hair and empty eyes.

 

_It’s him._

“Kanata, I’m here!” I exclaim, before I suddenly collapse the second he begins to play, along with everyone else in the concert hall….

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing? What did you do to everyone here?!” I exclaim as I run towards him, for he’s back to being the creepy guy who tried to kill me….

 

_Was it all a lie, Kanata? Did you do all that just to manipulate me?_

“My only goal is to facilitate the return of my mother. Upon its completion, my life will end.” he answers, as if he’s just talking about the weather…

 

“You’re not just an extension of her will!” I exclaim, as red flames appear out of nowhere and surround him, but that doesn’t faze him at all….

 

_I should attack him, but I don’t even know what I can do and there’s someone more powerful here and I… don’t want to hurt someone who taught me how to play violin…._

“I’m so glad to see you again, Haruka.” a pink-haired woman in red says as she grabs my hand and lifts me out of the flames, but I want to save him….

 

_Cure Scarlet?! When did you come back?!_

“Is there any way to save him?” I ask, for there’s no one beyond saving here, but I am just saying that to justify not doing anything?

 

“If I could’ve saved him, I would’ve-” Cure Scarlet begins, before the room explodes.

 

* * *

 

_Where is everyone?! Why am I…. how did we get back home?!_

Haruka and Kanata and everyone else in that concert hall’s disappeared, and the only person in this room is Lady Dyspear.

 

“What did you to my brother?!” I scream as I pull out my violin and begin to attack her, only for nothing to happen.

 

“...you did all this, you know? He did this all because of you, and I just decided have some fun and wait for him to die.” she answers, and she isn’t attacking me, which means that she’s either trying to break me or underestimates me…

 

_I’ve been fighting your forces in both my kingdom and Earth for the past seven years. Still think I’m just a weak little girl?_

“You never knew? That I would’ve killed you and taken you over, if not for your brother? You would’ve done all this if he didn’t step in, but either way, you are responsible for killing all of those people.” she says, and I won’t let her break me. Flames emerge from my violin as I begin to play, surrounding her and cutting of the end of her speech.

 

_I don’t know if I’m powerful enough to defeat her alone, but I’ll just have to hold her off._

And then the room explodes, the force of the explosion sending me flying towards Haruka….

 

* * *

 

“Do you remember teaching me? Do you even remember me at all?” I ask, for I’m alone in a room with him, and it’s so peaceful and calm in here…

 

_I don’t think you’re beyond saving. No one is._

“I have never existed beyond completing my mother’s goals.” he answers, his voice completely monotone…

 

“If you only existed to serve her, why did you teach me how to play?” I ask as I grab his hand, for I just want everything to go back to normal…

 

_Don’t you remember me? Why are you acting like you’ve never seen me before?!_

“...I have no reason to do anything like that…” he answers. He’s staring into my eyes, but I don’t know if he’s planning on attacking me or if I should do something other that hope talking to him works…

 

_Just keep doing this, Haruka. Cure Scarlet’s going to show up sooner or later, right?_

“Yet you did. You keep telling me that you have no idea who you are beyond your mother, yet there’s someone you’ve been trying to find that you told me about. I spend an entire week taking violin lessons from you, and you never struck me as someone with no free will….” I say, tightening my grip on his hand as the room suddenly explodes…

 

_What?! Everything’s fine, isn’t it? I didn’t make it all worse, did I?!_

“....I know you. Haruka, I know you, don’t I? What am I doing here? Where have I been?” he asks, as someone falls on top of me and a door appears in front of me…

 

_I was right that you don’t know anything, but I don’t want to tell you exactly what you have been doing…_

* * *

 

_What have I even done?!_

I don’t want to believe my own memories, that I was fully willing to destroy my own kingdom and release a being of despair… but that’s the only reason behind how I got here.

 

_Even if I'm going to die by doing so, I have to make this right._

“Thank you for saving me, Haruka.” I say, as I open the door to send both her and my sister through to safety, and Towa doesn’t seem to be aware that I’m here at all…

 

_I tried to kill her, didn’t I?_

“You’re coming with us, aren’t you?” she asks, and I’d love to come with her, but I can’t.

 

_No. I’m sorry, but I have to set everything right._

“Yes, I am. I’ll see you later, okay?” I say, as I walk towards her and kiss her hand.

 

_Take care of my sister for me, will you?_

“...I’ll see you tomorrow, Kanata. Thanks for the lessons…” Haruka answers, before she and my sister fall to safety and the door closes behind me.

 

_Everything’s going to end now. For the sake of everyone I killed, I have to end it all and seal her away._

* * *

 

“...no, this isn’t real, is it? I’m dreaming, right?!” Towa exclaims as I open my eyes, and we’re lying on a stage with a dead body.

 

_What happened at the concert? Why is there someone’s body here?!_

“Towa, who is this?” I ask, as my vision becomes clearer. The man on the stage looks familiar, and he’s holding a violin in his hands…

 

_No, this isn’t him. This is someone else, right?!_

“Haruka, this is my older brother.” Towa answers, but I definitely know who he is, for I took violin lessons from him and saved his life and he promised that he’d meet me tomorrow and _why_ is he dead….

 

_Why did you do this, Kanata? Why did it all have to end like this?!_

“Haruka…” Towa begins, and I know that I should be comforting her and not trying to kiss him, but if what I just lived through was a fairy-tale like world and if I’m in training to be a princess, it should work, shouldn’t it?

_This is the real world, Haruka. The world you were in is dead._

_Would you wish to cause more mass-disappearances and despair by undoing what he did?_

__   
  
  
  



End file.
